One Man Mogami Kyoko Didn't Kiss
by delusionment
Summary: ...and one she did. Two possible scenarios for Shou and Ren. Kyoko x Shou. Kyoko x Ren. -oneshot-


One Man Mogami Kyoko Didn't Kiss

(-- --)

Shou

Scenario #1

**Kiss Yourself Goodbye**

Only in her fantasies did Kyoko imagine a large crowd to see her get on a plane headed for America. At the age of twenty, her fantasy came true. Kyoko was heading to America to film her new movie on location. She was super excited to go to America. This was an opportunity to meet new people, experience new things, and gain more knowledge on acting. Kyoko happily smiled to herself. There was one…no, two more reasons why she was so happy to go to America.

Reason number one: She would be able to visit her "father" Hizuri Kuu again. Three years ago, the President and Maria were going to America to visit Maria's father. The President needed a caretaker (baby-sitter if you will) for Maria on the trip, and with Maria's insistence, Kyoko was hired. The President gave her a day off, and Kyoko knew just how to spend it. She visited her "father" and his wife. As promised, her "parents" cooked a feast for her. Julie was like the mother that Kyoko always wanted. She was beautiful, caring, and just as eccentric as her. She even got to see pictures of the real Kuon as well. He so greatly resembled her fairy prince Corn.

Reason number two: With her last visit to America was rather limited that she didn't get to fully enjoy what the country had to offer. She was desperate to find fairies among the waters and surrounding forests. She wanted to find the princesses and princes with tragic stories. In the city, she was sure to find so many beautiful cosmetics, even though she knew that the ones Kanae bought for her for her birthday were much superior.

As Kyoko looked at the crowd in the airport, it was hard to believe many of these fans were her own. She could see more posters dedicated to her than the rest of the actors and actresses she was working with. With her natural smile, she waved at them a little. Her stardom was increasing now. It started out slow three years ago, but since her roles increased, so did her popularity. She was still not number one, nor was she close to beating "that bastard whose name shall not be said".

"It's really him!"

"Huh? What? Who?"

"It's Fuwa Shou!"

"And in flesh!"

Kyoko's head turned to the source of the chatters. Just hearing that name was enough to get her attention. Her demons didn't release just yet. Her anger wasn't flooding out of her heart. She had tamed both her demons not to release unless she was provoked to a breaking point. She had become a lot classier when expressing her anger and hatred towards Shou. Though, this did have its limits. There were times when she would have a violent outburst. Kyoko's reason for entering into the world of show biz had also changed. While, yes, she still wanted revenge on Shou for dumping her so easily, this was all about her. Show biz wasn't for him. It was really for her. Her whole life was for others. This was for her and no one else.

"What do you want?" She asked coolly.

"Ugh! Kyoko is so lucky! She gets to speak with Shou-sama, and they talk like old friends!" gossiped a girl in the crowd.

"I heard they used to go out!"

"No way!"

Kyoko glared directly at the girls. Her face was twisted into the evil look she often gave when she was acting as Hongo Mio from _Dark Moon_ or any other mean role she accepted. This was enough to shut up the girls into submission.

"So what do you want?" Kyoko asked again.

"I came to see you off," answered Shou.

"Oh, really?"

"What kind of thanks is that?! Your attitude sucks!"

Kyoko's face was now indifferent, and her eyes shined with an arrogant light. She tossed her head, her hair flipping out of her face. With an icy tone, she said, "I never asked you to come see me off."

"The plane destined for Los Angeles, California is now boarding," announced the speakers. With an indignant look at Shou, she grabbed her belongings and began walking away towards the gate.

"What, no kiss goodbye?" He mocked.

"Hmph, kiss yourself goodbye, you egotistical prick," said Kyoko. Despite those words, she raised a hand, pressing it to her lips. Shou heard her let out a sharp breath as she waved back at him without looking back. Almost instinctively, he raised his hand through the air as if he caught the kiss waved back at him. He clutched it in his hand, staring at it as Kyoko boarded her plane.

"How interesting…"

Shou pressed his lips to his hand and smirked.

(-- --)

Scenario #2

**Kiss Me, Fool**

"What am I to you?" Kyoko asked.

She sat calmly on the sofa in her private trailer. Her legs were crossed, and her hands were folded neatly in her lap. Kyoko thanked herself for her superb acting skills because while she looked calm on the outside, she was really growing angry inside. Across from her was Fuwa Shou. He was sitting on the couch, opposite to hers, making himself comfortable. In contrast to her, he looked perfectly fine.

She hated him. She hated how he had used her for sixteen years. She hated how he threw away so easily. She hated how they would meet by coincidence. She hated how everyone thought they were dating. She hated how calm he looked as their eyes locked onto each other.

"What am I to you?" she repeated, only a little louder.

This meeting was an absolute secret. No one knew that Shou was inside Kyoko's trailer. Her make up, hair, and costume were done for her role as Mio, and she was given time alone so she could review her lines. Shou slipped into her trailer undetected. She was angry – no, pissed off – at his sudden appearance and intrusion. She was just about to summon her demons and kick him out when he said he wanted to talk with her. Kyoko's eyes flashed at her watch. She wouldn't be needed for another hour and a half. She would be alone with Shou for such a long time in this tense atmosphere… Kyoko at least felt a little relieved that no one would be making a big fuss over them. She was also thankful that Ren left for Osaka just this morning, so he couldn't catch them together.

"I heard you the first time," Shou said coolly.

"Then answer my question," she said angrily. "I tried asking this to you in Karuizawa, but we were interrupted by Tsuruga-san." Shou made a tight fist, but made it out of Kyoko's sight. "No one will bother us, so just answer."

"To me…you are…my childhood friend and the only one my heart could ever truly love." Shou looked down, unable to meet Kyoko's eyes.

Did she not know? All of those songs he released were all about her. Only she could understand him the best. Only she could make him lose face. Only she could make him laugh until his sides hurt. Only she could make him smile. Only she could argue with him and push all of the right buttons. Only she could have a special place in his heart.

Kyoko stared back at him, her eyes widened with shock. "Fool! You no longer have the right to say that!" She hissed. "It's too late for you to have feelings for me! You broke my heart!! No matter how much you try to mend the pieces back together, it will never be the same!"

"Of course, I have the right to say it." Shou forced himself to look into Kyoko's eyes and said, "You are forever mine, and I am forever yours—"

"Kyoko!" It was Momose-san. Without thinking, Kyoko jumped off the sofa, and lunged for Shou. Her hand slapped over his mouth, muffling his words. She didn't even think about the position she was in with the man in front of her. She kneeled on one leg of the sofa, her body in between Shou's legs. Her other arm was beside Shou's face and was the only thing holding up the distance between their bodies.

"Yes, what is it, Momose-san?" Kyoko asked in a normal voice.

"Would you like me to help you practice your lines?" The actress asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm just working on some of Mio's facial expressions in the mirror."

"…Are you sure?" Momose asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, then."

Kyoko listened closely as her footsteps faded away back to the set. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Shou. His eyes had not left her face for a second. As Kyoko stared into them, there was something familiar about them. That look in his eyes was like the one she had in her own when she was still pure and innocent. Shou's hand reached up to pull away her hand from his mouth. His other took hold of her other arm. He pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting in a passionate embrace. Kyoko's arms found themselves around his neck, and his own moved around her body.

Kyoko didn't understand why she didn't push him away. This action felt so right and yet, so wrong… This was probably the darkest sin she could ever commit.

(-- --)

Ren

Scenario #1

**Kiss My Lips**

He blamed himself. He blamed himself for his own irresponsibility. The consequences? The woman he loved was lying in a hospital bed in a comatose state. It was his own fault for being late to pick her up, and in turn make them both late for work. He was so stupid for racing down the streets of Tokyo. By making that decision, he increased the chance of crashing. Faster the speed, the more terrible the accident.

Ren gently stroked the girl's cheek. He moved several strands of hair away from her eyes. In that unconscious state, she looked like an angel – a beautiful angel. Her light reddish-brown hair stood out on the white pillow. Her light brown eyes were just below the surface of her eyelids. Just once more, he wanted to see her stunning eyes and smile at him.

"You look like a princess in her eternal slumber…" Ren said softly.

He remembered the fairytale his mother once told him. Once upon a time, a baby girl was born to a royal family. She was blessed with the gifts of beauty – hair as golden as the sun and lips as red as the red rose – and the gift of a beautiful voice. Then an evil witch cast a spell on the princess that when she turns sixteen, she shall prick her finger on a spindle and die. A third gift was bestowed upon the girl in which the princess would not die, but instead fall into a deep slumber that could only be awakened by true love's first kiss.

Ren smiled slightly. In a quiet voice he said, "You must like that. Being a princess, I mean. But I wonder…" He lightly ran his thumb over her lips. A kiss. What could a kiss do? He couldn't help but muse if it could break her out of her slumber.

He leaned in, their lips merely touched – foreheads just barely brushing against each other. She had a faint aroma of roses. Her lips were soft. Ren broke the connection between them and waited. He waited to see her slowly open her eyes and greet him with that beautiful smile and the sparkle in her eyes.

There was no change. Perhaps he wasn't her true love. Furious with himself for taking advantage of her in her comatose state, he left the room.

The air within the room stirred. The princess's fingers moved slowly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

The sleeping beauty had awakened.

(-- --)

Scenario #2

**This Kiss  
**

Kyoko had no experience in kissing anyone. She knew that in the world of show biz, she would eventually be given a role where she would have to kiss someone and show her acting on love. She would have preferred that she be a princess when the time came to kiss another, but in this drama, she was playing an ordinary high school girl.

The drama was about a girl who plays matchmaker to many of her classmates while she tries to find love herself. Kyoko plays as the girl's best friend who is matched up with her twin brother's best friend. They were at the point in the drama where Kyoko and her brother's friend were confessing their feelings for each other and kiss. Every scene taken was NGed since Kyoko would stop the scene just before lips were touched. She wasn't ready to kiss anyone. To her, kissing was only reserved for someone she really liked.

There were only two people that Kyoko ever really liked and that was Shou and her fairy prince Corn. Of course, the very idea of kissing or even thinking of kissing Shou pissed Kyoko off to the very core. And kissing Corn? Impossible. He was a prince and was no longer in this world. He was ruling his kingdom by now. How was she supposed to learn how to kiss for the camera and make it believable? She didn't get far in training to learn how to kiss. In any case, Kyoko didn't know how to kiss, whether it be on screen or off screen.

"What's wrong?" asked Ren one afternoon. There were some times when Ren, Yashiro, and Kyoko would have lunch together. The only way this was possible was when they had free time at the same moment.

The aura around Kyoko was gloomy and depressing. With a sullen look, she answered back in a dull voice, "I'm having trouble with my new drama."

"Oh, really? It's been a while since you started working on that one. I thought you were doing just fine," commented Yashiro.

Miserable, Kyoko poked her food with her chopsticks. "But that doesn't mean problems still won't appear." She sighed.

"What are you having trouble on?" asked Ren.

"Uh…" Kyoko looked down at her food, unable to look at Ren directly in the eye. She felt embarrassed to say it. She knew Ren always helped her when she was stuck in the mud, but this was one issue that he couldn't help with. Or rather, an issue she didn't want him to help with.

"_Do you…have any experience in kissing?"_

"_Uh…n-n-n-n-no…w-why…?"_

"_Do you want me to…teach you?"_

Kyoko let out a loud scream, shouting, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO!!" She clutched her head, her fists balled up in her hair. She didn't want to remember that when she helped him develop his Katsuki that one night. He was like a different person, lost in a trance as he stared down at her, inches away.

Yashiro and Ren were stunned at her sudden outburst. "Uh…Mogami-san, are you okay?" asked Ren.

She looked up at Ren with gloomy eyes and lied, "I just imagined being forced to kiss **him**."

At the point of hearing "him", the cup that Ren was lightly fingering was suddenly gripped tightly as if he was trying to strangle it. "Why would you think that?" he asked, venturing a little further.

Kyoko sighed. She might as well explain what she was fussing about. She told Ren and Yashiro everything starting with the plot of drama, her character, the character opposite to hers, and the scene they tried shooting over and over. "Kissing," she exclaimed, "should be something that is reserved for someone you really like!" She slammed her fists on the table, causing the plates and cups to jump up a few centimeters. "There is no one I love that I can imagine while doing this scene!"

"So…you imagined **him** instead?" asked Ren.

"I thought that if I pretended whom I used to be and think of kissing that jerk, then it would help," she said. This wasn't a total, complete lie. She did think of this before, but the reason that it didn't work was because…

"And did it?"

"No! Because then I remember what that bastard did to me, and it just really PISSES ME OFF!!"

Ren's expression softened up, and he smirked. He said, "Why don't you imagine yourself as a princess about to kiss her prince charming?"

The girl sighed again and answered, "I did that, too, but it feels like there isn't any depth or connection."

Yashiro, who was watching the whole time, finally said, "Why don't you have Ren teach you?"

"Huh?"

"How about Ren teaches you how to kiss for the camera…and find a deeper connection?" he asked. Inside, he was grinning mischievously. Yes! This was a golden opportunity to get Ren and Kyoko together!! Horror came over Kyoko's face. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid! "Kyoko-chan, you could learn how to kiss for the cameras, and Ren can learn how to improve his love act," Yashiro continued.

"I'll pass," she answered quickly.

Ren raised his eyebrow and in a taunting voice, he said, "If you say that, it'll be like admitting defeat." Kyoko twitched. He had managed to hit a nerve. "And as an actress, you must keep an open mind to create your characters."

"I…I understand."

Ren sat back, thinking. Since Yashiro had suggested that they work together to find a deeper connection, an idea had formed in his head. He could voice the suggestion to Kyoko, but would she accept it? In all honesty, it was a little bit of a ploy to be able to kiss Kyoko since he couldn't do it before.

"Here, I'll give you an assignment to help you," he said. "We can do some role playing like we did before."

Kyoko took a deep breath. Did she really want to accept his assignment? This time, it would involve around intimacy, and the whole concept on love was completely foreign to her. Could she really bring herself to kiss Ren even if they were just playing a role? The same could be said the same as her drama. She knew what her "father" would say to her.

"What's with that face? There will be roles when you will have to get intimate with the actor playing opposite to you. It doesn't matter if you like him or not. In the world of the role, you do," he would say.

Ren recognized the look on her face. It was the look he was all too familiar with. It was her "Kuon" face, filled with determination and confidence. He had that face when he was younger as well.

"I accept your challenge," she said confidently. "What is the scenario that I have to act out with you?"

_She's actually going to go through with it! _thought Yashiro. _This plan is going better than I thought!_

The older man smirked. "A girl surprises her boyfriend with a romantic, home cooked dinner because it is his birthday." She gulped. Now she was having second thoughts about accepting Ren's challenge. No! She couldn't back out now! Looking at him straight in the eye, she nodded. "I'll leave the spare key to my apartment at the front desk so you can get in tonight."

Later that night in Ren's apartment, Kyoko had laid out her cooked dinner on the table. She dimmed the lights so the only light was emanating from the candles, providing a romantic feel. The girl took a deep breath.

_Okay… Just remember how it was like to love… Just remember the feeling_, she thought. She closed her eyes, feeling the faint, familiar tinges of what it felt like to be in love. She cut out Shou's face from her memories, but she could feel the warm feeling inside of her.

Hearing a key turn in the lock, Kyoko dove behind one end of the couch. The door opened, and her assignment began. She now had to act like a loving girlfriend who had done something romantic for her boyfriend.

"Huh?" She heard Ren drop his keys and wallet on a nearby table. He approached the table where a candlelit dinner sat there, waiting for him. "Well, isn't this quite the scene?" he replied. In the dark, Kyoko watched the outline of Ren look around. "Kyoko?" His voice was deep and smooth as he called out her name.

He turned his back away from her end of the couch. Kyoko sprang up from her hiding place, jumped across the cushions of the couch and placed her hands over Ren's eyes. "Guess who," she said softly in his ear. He shivered slightly. The tone in her voice sounded so alluring.

"Hm…" She could tell he was now being playful. "I can't really garner an answer." Ren moved Kyoko's hands away from his eyes. He turned around and lifted her up from the couch. He spun her around his arms, their laughter growing louder before it was ceased completely…with a kiss.

* * *

Oh, yes, FINALLY, this one-shot is done. I had started writing it before, but never got quite got done with it. I got the idea for this story when I read "Five Men Fujioka Haruhi Didn't Kiss" by Sophia Prester. Instead of the category being Ouran High School Host Club, I tried the idea for Skip Beat! Although, this story presented two problems to me.

First, I wanted the scenarios to be short and simple, but then I got started on descriptions and such and I couldn't stop myself so everything became longer. It would have been easier on me to make it simple, but it is too late now.

Next, for both Shou and Ren, they each would have a scenario with an indirect kiss and a direct kiss. But Ren's indirect kiss scenario was my least favorite to write so I rewrote it with a different scenario and it had a direct kiss instead of indirect. As a little fun fact, it was Ren's first scenario that I rewrote.

Also, the titles of the scenarios are the names of songs. I really wanted it to have the word "kiss" in it. "Kiss Yourself Goodbye" is a song by the All-American Rejects, "Kiss Me, Fool" is a song by Fefe Dobson, "Kiss My Lips" is a song by Saori Sakura, and "This Kiss" is a song by Faith Hill. These songs do not belong to me.

Now, thank you very much for reading!


End file.
